Still Doll
by LightlessFallenAngel
Summary: "To that point all that burdened us was the tune of a Still Doll that kept playing…"  Light X L. Warnings: Yaoi


_Okie... This is my entry for uke-L-fans, _**Light x L Fanfiction Contest**_ on deviantart... It took me long to write T3T, along with some arguments with the family for letting me stay on the damned pc, and yet I'm not that satisfied... The them was 18+, Comfort, Angst, Romance or Drama, L HAS TO BE THE UKE but still In his character (NO OOC)... Seriously, I COULDNT MIX ALL THAT! I did all I could to put as much as I could in, but still it wasnt easy T^T *sighs* I hope it goes with the contest anyway. I'm not good with sex sceens ./. *sighs* Wish me luck..._

**_Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, LxLight._**

_Disclaimer: Death note is made by Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, Still Doll owned by Kanon Wakeshima_

_

* * *

_

**Still Doll**

"Lighto! You seem to miss much sleep ne! So I got u this!" she handed over a square wooden box.

"Ah… Thank you Misa" he answered tiredly, taking it "But I don't miss sleep because I can't sleep. Ryuzaki works too much" Light answered hitting me a glare which I perfectly ignored.

"Na, Ryuzaki! Don't overtire my Light!"

I sighed and took her cake, making myself comfortable in the sofa "I don't keep him awake, I let him sleep"

"And keep typing next to my ear…"

"It's not my fault you're oversensitive Lighto-kun…"

Light sighed and the blond opposite us huffed, both of them glaring me, as I kept devouring Misa's cheesecake.

My Kira suspect shook his head and examined the box Misa gave him.

"It's a music box!" the girl yelled happily, waiting for Light's reaction. I'm sure Light had figured what it was before she even passed it to him, come on now. She is his girlfriend and gives him so low credits of IQ?

"Ne, the song is 'Still Doll'! I adore it. It's a pity you can't hear the lyrics from the music box, want me to sing it to you once?" she continued happily. I rolled my eyes. I and Light both knew he didn't had a choice but hear her, since she doesn't lose any chance to have his attention.

As expected she didn't wait for an answer before she head to her MP3 player, and choose a song to play. I lifted the cherry which decorated the sweet I kept myself busy with and held it above my face, staring its sweet crimson color before eating it, and gaining an annoyed sound from the person chained to me. Just then a symphony of violins broke through the taps Misa was making.

I looked at her as she pushed her couch aside so she could give a show along with the song, and started moving along with the melody, until it was time to start the lyrics.

Somehow thought she already had my full attention. The music alone had given me something of Victorian era, an age which usually catches my interest, maybe it's because I've passed long time in England.

"Hi miss Alice" she began, breaking me from my thoughts. Luckily her voice was good, but of course she's a singer, except of model "Anata garasu no me de, Donna yume wo , Mirareru no? Miirareru no?"

_ *_Hi Miss Alice, What kind of dreams, Do you see, with your eyes of glass? Do they fascinate you?

* * *

_It's raining…_

_"Ryuzaki" I heard steps approaching behind me. I kept staring out of the wall size window, the rain covering the streets so far beneath me that I couldn't make well the shapes of what every drop was reaching. But it would be impossible anyway; they're million and lose among them. Just like humans. Impossible to make out just one in a huge crowd._

_ A lightning lighted up the whole room for seconds, and I kept staring outside with my hands resting in my pockets._

_"What is it, Lighto-kun?"_

_"It's been long you've been staring the storm. Does it fascinate you?"_

_"No… It's a mere natural phenomenon… There's nothing fascinating about it"_

_"Then why do you keep staring at it?"_

_"Weren't you supposed to have left with your father…?"_

"Mata atashi. Kokoro ga sakete Nagare deru Tsukurotta Sukima ni sasaru Kioku tachi"

*Again My heart is torn and bleeding I mend it but my memories pierce the openings

_"Ryuzaki?" he shifted on his seat beside me, nudging the couch we shared with his movement and leaned a bit front to look at my face._

_"What is it, Lighto-kun?"_

_"Is something the matter?" I raised my eyes and met his gaze which gave out some slight concern._

_"No, I'm just thinking. Why?" _

_"U-um…" he lowed his eyes to my chocolate cake which was unconsciously melted several times by the spoon I was holding._

_

* * *

_

"Hi miss Alice. Anata kajitsu no kuchi de Dare ni ai wo Nageteru no? Nageiteru no? "

* Hi Miss Alice To whom are you throwing love to. With your fruit-like lips? Does it make you sad?

* * *

_"It's disturbing…" seriously, why can't he just let me enjoy my fruits?_

_ I sighed "What now Lighto-kun?"_

_"The way you eat… Is disturbing…" _

_"You've told me before. Don't you get tired?" seriously._

_"Do you get tired of listening to it?"_

_"Not really. I pretty much ignore you. I like to eat that way. That's me get over it" I lifted another strawberry and licked it before eating it along with the leaf._

_"Ugh…" he looked away "Seriously, yesterday you almost ate a cupcake along with the paper. You'll get sick"._

_"Before you have time to kill me?"_

_He glared at me, got up and took a seat as far as the chain allowed, and started working on some paperwork with his back turned to me._

_"Won't you claim you aren't Kira today, Lighto-kun?"_

_"Don't you get tired of hearing it, Ryuzaki?"_

_

* * *

_

"Mou atashi Kotoba wo tsumugu Shita no netsu Samekitte Mederu outa mo Utaenai"

*The heat of my tongue that let me speak has already cooled and I can't sing Songs of love anymore

* * *

_"I know you aren't sleeping. I can hear it from your breathing rhythm" I looked at his back turned to me as he sighed and rolled._

_"It's impossible… you're too loud" he breathed tiredly._

_"I didn't even talked" I shrugged innocently, eyeing him. _

_"Yes, but you keep typing"_

_"I'm doing it quietly and after all you want to catch Kira too. I'm only doing research"_

_"I do too. During, daytime. It's four; can't you get some sleep too?"_

_"I'm insomniac"_

_"I wouldn't have guessed" he replied sarcastically "Maybe you could stop drinking so much coffee"_

_"But it keeps me awake"_

_"Then you aren't insomniac, you simply want to torture me"_

_"No, I wasn't sleeping even before I start having a serial murderer sharing my bed"_

_"… Goodnight, Ryuuga" he spat and rolled to his side again closing his eyes._

_"Won't you talk back?" I asked leaning a bit above him, but only faced his calm breathing pace. If he pretended to be asleep (most likely for so fast) he did it well. It's not so amusing with him ignoring me…_

_

* * *

_

"Still you do not answer "

* * *

_"Yagami Light… We both know, you are Kira"_

_

* * *

_

"Still you do not answer "

* * *

_"Ryuzaki… Will you be satisfied if you prove I'm Kira? Is it enough for you to just be proved right?"_

_

* * *

_

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki!"

I looked around at Misa watching me curiously, and then my gaze traveled to Light who looked pretty annoyed.

"Were you spacing out, Ryuzaki-kun? That's unusual for you" she giggled.

"Nah, I was just impressed with your show Misa-chan. Good job"

Misa took an excited look and yelled happily, while my chained suspect looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and watched them for a while, while Misa complained on how he didn't praise her when I did.

Light didn't seem interested neither at the song, nor to apologize now to her, although he made some effort to convince her he heard the whole thing and liked it.

After a long while, and some long tries of the girl to get a kiss, Light got over with letting her kiss his cheek rolling his eyes as we walked out.

_'Now, this is what I call disturbing…'_

I walked first to the corridor with him heading after me pretty worn out, until I felt a tug on the chain and stopped to look at him.

"I'll make you pay for this…" he said.

I took my most innocent face "What are you talking about Lighto-kun?"

"We would have left an hour earlier if you hadn't complimented her"

"I honestly expressed my opinion"

"I dough it" he huffed and headed ahead of me.

I stood still and he stopped sighing, and tugged on the chain.

"Ryuzaki, seriously I'm tired for games" he tugged again a bit stronger. I kept still and he growled rubbing his eyes in defeat, which made me smile satisfied and walk first again, leading the way.

We made our way to the room we shared and I unlocked his handcuff letting him change. He didn't paid attention to me watching him the whole time; he was used to my owl like eyes stuck on him in his every move.

The first days of the chain confinement he would ask some tact from me to give him some privacy at those moments, but we even went together in the bathroom so it had become routine by then.

I've come to notice he puts too much care in his image. Even thought he only walks among the investigation team and Misa, he always needs to look perfect. Perfectionist. I shall say it's something that characterizes Kira's actions too. But if he could hear my thoughts he would say I simply want him to be Kira and look for reasoning. Of course he hadn't managed to make me feel bad for looking for a murderer in him. This is the reason we are stuck together, I DO believe he's Kira and he knows it, I don't understand why he complains so much.

Ok he wants to prove his innocence, but come on; don't most guilty people claim to be innocent? Its pointless and tiring, keep it for your self.

Once he was done changing I replaced the handcuff to his wrist and we headed to the bed. I rolled the table with my laptop next to the bed and had my seat, with my back turned to him. Light walked around the bed and lay down to the other side, immediately closing his eyes.

"Good night, Ryuzaki" he mumbled and then the room sank in silence.

My laptop screen was the only source of light in the room, but I wasn't typing. Actually I hadn't even opened any program. For some reason couldn't come to work right then.

I looked around at my sleeping suspect. From his breathing I could tell he was asleep, thought his back was turned to me and couldn't be so sure. Honestly the thought of him fooling me was more annoying than having to wear socks. My gaze traveled to his bedside table (btw in case you didn't understood we share my double bed), where rested Misa's music box. Light hadn't looked interested for even a moment to check on the melody coming out of it. Personally I was a bit curious at listening to it. It might even inspire me to get some sleep… You never know. I was thinking of taking and checking on it, but it would wake Light up.

Just when I though his name I heard him sighing and he rolled on his back, eyes open and wide awake, looking straight at me.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" he said, brushing back his own hair.

"What do you mean Lighto-kun?" I asked honestly.

"We're here for about an hour and you aren't typing… What's wrong?"

_'So you weren't even sleeping…'_

I lifted my hand and bit my thumb. I was not the only one watching the other's actions. He had been examining me as well. And he has been doing it pretty well… Or he simply was surprised he was able to get some peaceful sleep.

"Why, now Lighto-kun. You complain when I'm typing, why complain when I don't as well?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm just wondering if something bothers you. You've been off even since the 'date' with Misa… Is it just the Kira case?" he eyed me honestly.

"I can return to my job if it gets to you so much, but then again you will be bothered by typing"

He sighed "You aren't going to answer, are you?"

There was a moment of silence with just the two of us staring at each other.

"Probably not honestly…" I replied.

_'Your actions and words have been troubling me Lighto-kun… They've become confusing to read'_

He nodded "I could have guessed".

_'I've given you credit for your IQ level, I wouldn't expect less…'_

Light closed his eyes again, just to rest them with another sigh. I leaned over him, reaching for the music box. Caught off guard he gasped and looked at me.

"What-?"

I looked at him innocently "You mind if I take a look? It had been drawing my attention…"

Once again he sighed and rolled his eyes "Do you think it has a gun in or something?" he answered, rolling to the side to catch it for me, giving me space to catch it by myself, only resulting us both to roll and end on the floor and the music box to the floor away from my reach.

Light had fallen almost on his back, his one leg still on the bed, and me on the top of him, not having hit anywhere, sitting on his belly. I looked over at the fallen music box. The top had opened and it seemed broken from my view.

"Oh… Misa better not learn this…" I said pouting that I didn't had the chance to listen its melody and satisfy my curiosity.

"Yeah, I agree" I heard him replying from my bottom. Before I could say anything else, I felt a hand to my cheek, slipping to the back of my neck, forcing me to lean over. The next second my lips felt warm, pressed against Light's. Catching me unprepared, he parted my lips with his tongue fast and deepened the kiss. Before noticing it, my body acted on its own, going along to my chain mate's actions, and returning the kiss, passionately.

When enough blood reached my brain, or simply when my lugs asked for oxygen, I pressed the floor with my hands and parted us, just enough to breath.

I panted lowly and glared at him, my cheeks slightly red.

"… I meant the broken music box…" I stated.

Light chuckled soft and stroked my face "My misunderstanding…"

I was pretty annoyed at how well he kept his cool while I was pretty taken aback. It meant victory for him and he also managed to somehow distract me. Awesome, I slipped off my duty.

I was still sitting on his stomach, and had cached my breath when the music box started playing its song. I looked up.

"Oh. Looks like it works" I said watching it, while its clingy melody filled the room.

"Good" Light said. Instantly he sat up, making me slip a little back, enough for my back to hit the bed, but still sit in his lap.

I think I had the opportunity to get out of this easily… I just didn't…

He held my wrists against the furniture until he was comfortable enough and kissed my neck, causing me shiver thanks to my lack of experience…

"Now, Lighto-kun that's inappropriate…" I sighed, only for matter of pride and self control to show some resistance, yet my body had long fully betrayed me in that, since my head had fell to the side, giving him space.

"So is licking cream off your fingers" he started nibbling on the same spot he kissed before. A little sound escaped me while my body twitched and arched back, something very unlikely for me and also slightly painful because it's used to lean front.

"I didn't intend to… you know… " I bit my lip as he willingly rubbed together our lower parts, resulting my heat to raise more.

"Yes, but you did…" he whispered with his lips touching my ear, gaining a gasping breath from me. From his previous action I knew his body was warming up as well, so even someone slow would know where this was going.

He removed my shirt without much effort from me to stop him and let it hang from the chain. His lips traveled to my chest and I laid my head back watching the ceiling, keeping my breaths as balanced as possible.

To the end of my body, my toes had curled and to the back of my mind I could still hear the music coming from the box repeating.

Light's tongue was toying with my nipples while his hands were busy undoing my pants. Once he was done, he rested his chin on my shoulders and whispered huskily.

"Seriously now, Ryuzaki. Since I dragged you to that point why don't you at least try to play along…?" I lowed my eyes to him and noticed a slight smirk "Or are you admitting defeat?" he finished.

"You know Lighto-kun, right now you only manage to-"

"Raise your suspicion on me of being Kira" he finished my sentence hitting me a bitter glare.

I stared at him annoyed.

_'Have I become that predictable?'_

"I manage that even by looking at you" he said. I turned my head downward to the side, as his lips approached my ear once again "At least this way I gain something…" he finished softly. Surprisingly there was not challenge in his voice, only something I couldn't read through.

His hands traveled down to my waist, and lifted me with a quick movement to lie on the bed. As if he never had distant himself from me he was right above me, with his hands supporting his weight on the mattress.

Once again our eyes locked. I could tell he was waiting a comment from me which to his dissatisfaction didn't come; as a result he decided to get it from me without words.

He nibbled on my neck and sucked pretty skillfully making me wonder how many times he had gone through this. His hands removed my bottom clothing which honestly made me feel kind of vulnerable and annoyed I let him make me feel so.

I raised my hands and brushed from his abdomen to his chest, pushing up his pajama top. Once it reached his neck, he helped me take it off him pausing his action on my neck just for a second.

'He is pretty concentrated, isn't he?'

Personally what I wanted right then, was to bring him to the same state I was, and he didn't struggle at all, letting me remove his clothing fully one by one. Once I was done I wasn't very sure who was winning, since we both were naked and erected.

He kept leaning over my shoulder licking my earlobe; I sighed and leaned forward biting his shoulder and gaining a jolt from his body. I mentally smirked at how I got a so obvious reaction so fast.

I stroked his chest and moved to tease his nipples but he caught my wrist with a gentle grip and raised his head and looked at me, then he leaded my hand to his lips and licked my finger, his eyes locked on mine.

That was one of the moments he was difficult to read… I didn't know what he expected from me. I was playing along to his game.

I added some pressure to the wrist he was holding changing the position of our hands, I led his hand to my mouth and licked his fingers as I used to do with mine when they were covered with some sweet, after took his forefinger and middle in my mouth and sucked on them, looking his face.

He bit his lower lip, staring at my action. I felt his fingers move in my mouth and toy with my tongue, and then he pulled them out until only the tips were on my lips, keeping an opening of my mouth. He leaned over and met his lips with mine, only when he had an entrance for his tongue assured he removed his fingers from my lips.

This time I had the time to examine the taste of his mouth, since the mood was better than before, and his tongue was more than willingly exploring my mouth. I think he was pretty surprised at how skilled I was. Actually I was just a fast learner, but he didn't need to know that. His mouth didn't taste much like anything, but I could sense a sign of mint which should be coming from the tea he had in Misa's place.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a tickling pleasure, coming from my lower part; I broke the kiss and glanced downward, although I knew he had used the fingers covered with my own saliva to stroke me. I didn't keep the sight much though because he kissed my jaw line and met my face forcing me back to the passionate kiss.

I went along, wrapping my arms around his neck and used the opportunity, supporting my weight to his shoulders, to arch and rub our lower parts together.

He moaned lowly. I might do as well, I don't know.

Light moved his weight to his knees, to support his body up, his one hand still stroking my member, while his other ran down to my side, to my hip.

You know what is more annoying than not having control? Enjoying the fact…

I was laid on my back, and my breath had sped up. I was watching Light expecting some sort of satisfaction with his power over me, but he simply looked busy with pleasing me. As if this wasn't enough he moved back and replaced his hand with his mouth.

I gasped and twitched; I brought my hand up to my mouth and bit it, in an attempt to keep my pleasure quiet, although still a moan echoed in the back of my throat, as Light moved his tongue. At that point I could have lost my sanity, and I don't need to mention my body had surrendered to his actions. I leaned my head back panting, my eyes had flattered half closed, and I had sunk to the temptation.

"L-Light…" I muttered under my hand, to warn him he was reaching my limits. He stopped and a little disappointed sound escaped me. I looked up at him. He looked back at me while sucking on his own fingers which had dried off my saliva by then. With his other hand he placed my feet over his shoulders and crawled closer to me, giving me a crouch which would have been uncomfortable if it wasn't my usual way of sitting.

I felt his fingers close to my entrance, but he seemed to wait for my agreement. I looked at him examining his expression, and debating with myself for a moment, and then I nodded slowly.

He kissed my chest and started toying with my nipples once again, biting and licking, distracting me from his fingers inserting me. At first I winced but after a moment I had adjusted, and he started stretching me before adding a third finger.

I panted lowly, clenching his hair with one hand, while the other had a tight grip on the cover of the bed.

It had been a while he had been preparing me so he removed his fingers. I closed my eyes balancing my body stability, along with my breathing rhythm. I expected Light to go immediately for it, after waiting for so long. Personally I was impressed with his patience, but I wasn't at the state to think of how this could mean he was Kira.

I felt his clean fingers caressing the hand that was clutching the blanket, and looked down at it. He parted my fingers from the cover of the bed and mixed them with his, holding my hand. I turned to look at him, but he had leaned over my shoulder and let a butterfly kiss on my jaw under the ear.

_'This gentleness is what confuses me…'_

He held my hand tighter and bit my neck to shoulder pretty tight to distract me from the pain as he entered me. I held my breath for a moment at this while he sucked on my skin, but kept his body still, letting me get used to his body part inside me. I started breathing again huskily as he started moving.

Now he either was too lucky, or our bodies had very good connection, because he hit my prostate to his first thrust covering the pain and I let out a low moan suppressing as much as I could the volume to its lowest.

I felt the corners of his lips stretch to a smile at my sound, as he moved in and out, repeating hitting my soft spot, and filling me with sweet pleasure. I started rocking my hips along with his movements, and we had a very good balance, keeping up with each other with ease.

At some point we even read through each others needs, and changed the speed without need for a word, we kissed and sucked on the other's skin gaining pleasured sounds to the point of insanity.

Being conscious of the microphones out of my room, we both kept it low enough. The sounds we left were only to inform our mates we enjoyed their actions. It was pretty much like a secret, trading it in the dark of the room. No one else needed to know, because we both knew and it was enough.

It had stopped being a race for me, and I even starting douching it ever was for Light, that didn't had anything to do with the murderer I'm chasing or the suspect he is. That wasn't L and Kira. That was just Ryuzaki, and Light Yagami.

An hour later the only sound in the room was Misa's music box which kept playing as long as the top was open. It had started affecting me and I was falling asleep. I had my back turned to Light and rested my head on the pillow, curled slightly under the blanket. Neither I nor he had bothered putting on our clothes. We would do it the following day, it's not like anyone would come in there.

I was drifting to sleep when I felt Light shifting to the bed. He leaned over to look at me and kissed my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki" there was a pause. He sighed and lay back down.

"Goodnight, Light" I replied. I couldn't see it but I knew he smiled at that. We soon were both asleep.

I could still hear the music box clinging softly in my sleep. It is a sound that will be memorable for me. I would like it to be the one I remember when I go… It had nothing to do with the unwelcoming bells I would hear some weeks later… The box's tune was welcoming. Gentle, pure and soft, just like the way Light treated me that night.

It wasn't going to last I knew it. Who we were was signing this moment to stay a sweet memory. But I would like to hold on this. At the end from the very beginning I knew this boy would be the death of me. Sooner or later. Slower or faster. It would end with one of us killing each other.

_And as you all know…_

_At the very end…_

_ I was right…_

__At some point in the middle of the night, the music stopped.

* * *

"KYAAA! You broke it!" Misa cried.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "I told you it would be better if she didn't know it".

"I'm sorry Misa, it was an accident…" Light sighed rubbing his temple.

"Lighto…" she cried "Don't worry! I'll sing it to you anytime you want!" she finished, lighting up.

Light sweat roped and I smiled looking away.

To that point all we had to worry about was Misa's complains. To that point all that burdened us was the tune of a Still Doll that kept playing…

**The End**

* * *

I hope you like~

Thanks for reading~

Links for the songs (still doll original and music box version) on my profile.


End file.
